a sacrifice
by lyokofan573
Summary: jeremy makes a huge sacfrifice so aelita can stay alive but what will happpen to him and how will Aelita deal with it JxA YxU                            i do not own code lyoko
1. the sacrifice

**A Code lyoko story : a sacrifice **

**Chapter one : the sacrifice**

After a couple weeks fight xana and willaim it got pretty routine and easy but then something horrible happened

About 5 episodes into season 4

**Valentine's Day 3 **

Its night time and aelita is in her room crying uncontrollably urlich, odd, and yumi are crying too but less than aelita

**12 hours earlier**

Aelita gets up and gets dressed and walks down to jeremy's room

Aelita walks into jeremy's room to find him asleep on his key board

Aelita decides to play a prank on him so she takes out her MP3 finds her loudest song and puts the ear buds in his ears but makes sure it's on pause first

She then puts his glasses into her pocket then turns up the volume on her MP3 to the highest and turns it on

Jeremy jumps out his chair and slams into the ground making aelita laugh

Then he gets up to find aelita recording him with her cell phone laughing

"owww… why?" he said

Aelita stops recording and says

"Well maybe you'll think twice before trying to pull _another _all-nighter" she said giggling

"Yea I'll put my alarm on earlier" he said jokingly

"Nope wrong answer "she said while playfully punching his arm

"Well it doesn't matter I'll always work to death for….. you" he said light blushing

"Aww that's sweet but don't risk your health for me"

"Hmmm… no your worth it" he said laughing

Whatever she said smiling

Jeremy then pulled a spare pair of glasses and put them on make aelita frown a little

Ulrich and odd opened the door and enter

"Okay love birds hurry up there's scrambled eggs for breakfast " odd said

"Go on without us we'll meet you there" aelita and jeremy said

Aelita starts to leave but is caught on the arm by Jeremy

"Hey aelita I got you something for Valentine's Day but I'll give to you later ok" he said

Okay aelita said happily

Aelita and jeremy arrive later giving odd a death glare

"What" odd said?

"You took both our portions" they said

"Yea I thought you guys weren't coming" he said smiling uneasily

"Odd you knew we coming and jeremy works himself to death he needs his food" aelita said while cuddling jeremy

She then realized what she was doing and pulled away blushing

"Hey aelita you hungry" asked jeremy

"No duh" she replied

"You wanna go get breakfast" he said

"We can't odd took out portions" she said giving odd a glare

"That's not what I meant. I meant do wanna go get breakfast in town or something" jeremy asked shaking a little

"Sure jeremy" aelita said in a voice so happy everyone looked at her but she didn't care

She went to her room and grabbed her purse and walked with jeremy to Denny's

**At the café**

So what you guys doing today odd asked

I'm going to town urlich said

Nothing said yumi

I think I'm going to play xbox and try to prestige today odd said

No surprise yumi and urlich said laughing

With that odd left to his room and went to play xbox

Urlich and yumi are left sitting alone

So why you going to town asked yumi

I need to buy something for someone urlich said

"Who"

"Uhh… uhhh… I just remember I need to go see jim " urlcih then started to leave

yumi told him it was a week excuse but she let him leave

_**meanwhile**_

jeremy and aelita are walking to Denny's and jeremy started to complain about his ears hurting

"oww"

"Something wrong jeremy"

"Yea my ears still hurt from your prank aelita"

"Ok let me help you" aelita then pinched him hard on his arm

"Oww why"

"Does your ear still hurt"

"Not when you were pinching me but now it does"

"oh well I guess I gotta pinch for the rest of the day"

She started to pinch but jeremy said I'm feeling better for some reason

"See I told you it would work" she said playfully

"Ok we're here" he said

"Thank god I could eat like 7 portions"

"Ok odd" jeremy said laughing

Aelita found this mean and punched jeremy while fake pouting

"I'm sorry, Aww don't be sad tell you what well how about we go shopping after this " he said

This put a smile on aelita's face

"there's that smile I look forward to seeing everyday" jeremy said making aelita blush heavily

They then went inside

_**Meanwhile**_

urlich is at the mall looking for something yumi would love

after an hour or so he found a beautiful necklace. It had silver loops intertwining with another and a beautiful small gold plate with white and black dimonds in it

urlich bought it and went back to his room to play xbox with odd

_**meanwhile **_

yumi has just bought a dull katana(sword) for urlich

she went home and got a box put paper hearts in it as tissue paper over sword and wrapped the box

_**meanwhile **_

jeremy asked if they could make aelita's pancakes in hearts while aelita was in the bathroom they said yes

when the food came aelita was surprised to find that her pancakes were in heart form

she asked who and the waitress pointed to jeremy

this earned jeremy a kiss on the cheek which made him blush

after they finished their meal they then went to the mall

aelita was eyeing a fedora jeremy noticed this and bought it for her

she wanted a couple pictures with it on

they then saw urlich and asked him to take a couple pictures with jeremys camera

_**pictures they took (idea came from son neko from deviant art) **__**I take no credit for this part**_

_**URL for picture .com/gallery/?offset=168#/dhb71c**_

first they were being silly aelita had the hat on

next aelita made jeremy wear the hat and looked quite shy with it on and this made aelita giggle

third aelita gets closer and looks into jeremys eyes

fourth she kisses him using the hat to block the shot _(urlich is going woooo in the backround)_

_last jeremy is on the floor passed out and aelita takes his glasses and walks away_

**end of pictures follow the URL the picture is amzing**

jeremy wakes on the floor without his glasses and receives a text saying

if you want your glasses back come find me xoxo :p –aelita

wow are you kidding I'm playing hide n go seek for glasses

jeremy spends an hour looking for aelita

he looked in her room around the mall and around the school then gives up and goes to his room

and to his surprise he finds a pink blob

aelita turns and says hi and gives him his glasses back

"that wasn't funny" jeremy said in a serious tone

"hey look over there" aelita said

Jeremy looked and was tackled by aelita and was kissed all over

Aelita then got up and whispered happy "valentines day" in jeremys ear

"Happy valentine's day" jeremy replied weakly making aelita giggle

Just as aelita was about to leave when "beep beep beep beep" the xana alert went off

Jeremy and aelita started to call everyone and tell them to go to the factory

Aelita began to run but jeremy stayed in his room and pulled out his present for aelita and placed it on his desk so he wouldn't forget

They all got to the factory later they reported that xana didn't attack earth yet but jeremy said "doesn't matter we still need to deactivate the tower"

"The activated tower is in the ice sector" a voice said over the intercom

"Scanner ulich scanner yumi scanner odd "

"Transfer urlich transfer yumi transfer odd"

"Virtualization!"

"They land safely on lyoko"

"Scanner aelita transfer aelita"

"Virtualization! "

"Its ok we're all here and safe jeremy" aelita said

"Ok just run north and you'll find the tower" jeremy said

Okay then they all started to run

They then saw willaim with two mantas 4 bloks and 3 krabs

The 4 bloks went after urlich

The 3 krabs went after yumi

The 2 mantas go after odd

And William went after aelita

Ulich triplicated used super sprint and killed 2 bloks

Yumi pulled out two fans. Threw them an killed a krab

Odd sprayed arrows at the mantas and killed one

William started to walk toward aelita

William got closer and aelita created two energy fields then threw them at William yelling "energy field" and kept repeating this process but William dodged them all

Urlich killed another blok

Yumi killed another krab

and odd was having trouble with his manta

aelita was getting close to the edge when William got closer and captured aelita in his black mist

jeremy saw this and thought "_no I can't let him kill the love of my life I might have to sacrifice myself but her life is more meaningful then mine so it doesn't matter._ _urlich, odd, and yumi are still busy with their monsters so I have no choice"_

Jeremy set up an auto transfer program and sent himself to lyoko

He had no weapons or anything because when he was editing his own profile he deleted them for new ones but never added any

Jeremy ran toward the edge where aelita was at and saw William about to throw her into the digital sea ending her life

He couldn't let this happen so he ran faster

Odd, yumi, and urlich just finished killing their monsters so they got to see what happened next

As William was about a second away from tossing aelita into the digital sea jeremy tackled him

Causing aelita to fall passed out on the ground

William just pushed him off

Then the xana in William thought for a minute "_the girl loves the boy and if anything happened to him she would go crazy and do anything to get him back_ _so throw him into the digital sea"_

William then put the black mist around jeremy and brought him to the edge

Aelita woke up just in time to see a nightmare come to life

Urlich had used super sprint but was a second to late

William pushed jeremy off the edge and he knew he was going to die so he yelled I love aelita on the way down

I love you too aelita said still not believing what just happened

Urlich then came and killed william

"Aelita you need to go deactivate the tower" yumi said

Aelita goes in floats to the top and puts her hand on the screen and enters code lyoko crying

"Return to the past now" said aelita crying more heavily now

Now the gangs in aelita's room and shes crying her eyes out

"Why would kill himself for me" she yelled

"He values your life more than his own because he thinks he doesn't deserve you" said urlich

"This and many other ways is him proving his love to you" said yumi

"yea but who knows if he's even alive right now" said aelita still crying

Theres then a beep from aelita screen and theirs a message on it

"Hey who's this from?" Asked odd

Aelita looks at the screen and said its jeremy

"but why does he want us to go to his room" she asked

"I don't but lets go and find out" said yumi

They arrive in jeremy room and see another message saying "I'm sorry aelita but your life is better than mine plus I couldn't let xana kill the love of my life"

The next message says" I'm sorry I can't give you your present in person oh wait I can be right back"

After 10 minutes jeremy appears on the screen and the gang can tell he is in the digital sea which made aelita cry

"Aww don't cry, please for me" said jeremy

"Ok for you" aelita then stopped crying

"So do you want your present now"

"Sure" aelita said sadly

Ok so do you see the box on my desk open it

Aelita did and she saw the cutest pink teddy bear and it had green eyes just like her

Then she saw something on the bears neck it was a necklace it had gold chains intertwining with another and each chain had one or two pink diamond's on it with a small gold plate with white and pink diamond's in it

It's so beautiful said aelita sounding a little happy

"Don't worry about the price I made it with scanners" said jeremy

Aelita looked at the bear and found a bracelet that had pink band with white diamonds on it and engraved it said "to my one true love aelita- from jeremy"

Wow jeremy you went all out with this she said jokingly

"Theres one more thing" he said pointing toward the box

She pulled out a paper and read it out loud

"Aelita as you know I'm shy and not that good with words so I decided if I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend today in person. I would with this piece of paper "

"So what do say" jeremy said playfully knowing she would say no because he was in a box

"I say yes jeremy"

"Really even though I'm in a box right now"

"Yea I'm sure I loved you since I saw you when turned the super computer on"

"Me too"

"Well it will be like when you were trapped on lyoko but reversed" jeremy said laughing

"Yea we'll make this work" she said touching the screen with hand and jeremy touched her hand at least on the screen

"And I promise I will work myself to death to find a way to get you back here"

"Not to death I care about you" he said

"Well now you know how I feel "said aelita laughing the rest of the gang laughed to including jeremy

"Well this has been an interesting valentines day huh guys" odd said laughing

"Well we better go I'll talk to you tomorrow right Jeremy" asked aelita

"Yep" Jeremy said

After they left urlich pulled yumi aside and gave her his present but before did he read her a poem that he wrote today

**To tell you how much I flip, if not with a tulip. How I'm a victim of your charms and long to hold you in my arms With you I never f-feel gloomy my little Yumi**

"aww that's sweet " said yumi

Urlich then pulled a box and told her to open it

She said in" japan you don't presents in front of the who gave it to you"

"Please open for me "

"Ok fine "

"OH MY GOD urlich its beatiful"

I"'m glad you like so yumi there's something I have always wanted to tell you "

"What would that be"

"Yumi I love you and would you like to be my girlfriend "he asked shaking a little

"Im glad to know after all this something great happened " yumi

"Is that a yes" urlich asked weakly

"Yes it is " she said happily

"Ok that's great but its almost 10 so I need to go so I don't get in trouble" he said sadly

"So do I" yumi said

"Bye" they both said

Urlich saw a message on his computer

It said "congrats urlich its about time you told her –from jeremy"

"I know right" urlich said laughing

"well bye I gotta go see how aelita is doing" jeremy said

_**Meanwhile**_

Aelita is crying her eyes out in her room jeremy sees this and feels really bad So he goes to building with wi-fi and web chats

"Why are you crying aelita" jeremy said almost crying himself

Aelita looks at her computer and sees jeremy this made her smile a little

"Because I lost you" aelita yelled sobbing

"You haven't lost me I'm right here and you can talk to me"

"Yea but I'll never see on earth again and I'll never touch you again "

No you will I'll work with you to find me a materialization program also find codes to help you find your father and William and kill xana

"Your too sweet jeremy" aelita said blushing slightly

"what do you mean aelita"

"You're trapped in the digital sea and your worrying about my father, william, and xana before yourself"

"Your safety is important to me" he said

Well February vacation starts tomorrow so I can work with you every day to help you come back to earth

"Ok now aelita get some sleep I don't want to turn into me working all night to the love of my life" he jokingly

"But.." she was cut when jeremy shut off the web chat and sent a message saying go to bed

Once aelita was in bed jeremy sent another message saying goodnight with hearts around it

Aelita made a heart with her hands and showed it to the computer so jeremy would see it

After this she cried herself to bed but made sure jeremy couldn't see or hear her

_**the end **_

_**please tell me what you think and if I should write more **_

_**also once again check out the URL the picture is amzing**_


	2. vacation goes bad

**Code lyoko story: a sacrifice **

**Chapter 2 : vacation goes bad**

**Aelita is her bed sleeping and is having a nightmare**

Aelita is watching everything that is happening even though her real self is passed out

"come on me wake up!"

Nothing happens

Aelita sees jeremy drop to lyoko

"NO DON'T DO IT JEREMY I'm NOT WORTH IT" Aelita screamed in her sleep

She never wanted to relive this again but she was

Aelita saw Jeremy tackle William saving her Aelita smiled at this

But then broke down in tears when William turned around and put a black mist around Jeremy and toss him over the edge

Aelita is screaming NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Running to stop William she tries to push William but she just goes right though him and watches Jeremy fall yelling I love you Aelita on the way down

Aelita was crying without any control now

"WHY XANA WHY!" she yelled in sleep

**End of nightmare**

Aelita wakes up in her bed sweating and crying uncontrollably

Aelita grabs Mr. puck snuggles him tight and crying more and more

Jeremy sees this and looks for a building in the digital sea with wi-fi after 5 minutes he finds one and appears on aelita's screen

"Whats wrong princess"

"I had the worst nightmare ever "

"was it about your father again"

"no worse"

What do mean no worse what could worse than losing your father"

"LOSING YOU" Aelita said crying more now almost yelling

"Aelita I know it hurts but if makes you feel better I found a line of code for my materialization program Jeremy said smiling

Aelita smiled because she knew that she was one step closer to seeing her prince again

"Ok keep looking for those the quicker you find them the quicker you can back and be with me" Aelita said slightly blushing

"Yea that would be nice huh"

Aelita couldn't hold it anymore

"JEREMY YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR ME" aelita said crying more than before

"Because Aelita I love you and sometimes I need stupid thing like this to prove it and you are the most important thing in my life and I couldn't xana kill you"

"Oh, well I feel better knowing the reason but I'm still sad" she said sobbing lightly

"Ok well you should get some sleep and I gotta go hunting for codes"

But.. she was cut with a message saying good night with hearts around it

She once again made a heart with her hands and showed to jeremy and went to sleep crying not as much though

_**Meanwhile **_

Xana is formulating a plan

"So William would you like to hear my new plan" xana asked a figure inside a jail cell which was the real William

"all your plans fail but sure why not I got nothing better to do" willaim said

"So as you know I have knocked your friend jeremy in the digital sea" xana said

"Yea it was quite mean but whatever"

"and as you know the girl loves the boy and will do anything for his safety "

"yea but you don't have him"

"not yet see he has been communicating to earth and with every communication I'm closer to finding him he just has to do something big like control some sort of technology"

"Ok then what"

"Send a video to the girl of my monsters torturing the boy and saying what I want "

"not likely jeremy too smart to give off his postion"

With that xana sends him monsters to knock out William not killing him because if they killed him the evil William avatar would also die and xana would lose his most powerful weapon

_**Meanwhile**_

Aelita wakes up from the same nightmare in tears

There's a beep from her computer and a message appears saying your gonna be late for school

Aelita sees this and smiles and thought _"no matter what Jeremy will never change even if his life is danger "_

Aelita says I love to the computer Jeremy replies by sending a message saying I love you too

"will I gotta go to school bye"

Aelita acted happy during her school day but seeing that empty chair next to her killed her inside

She may have over reacted when Herve tried to sit next to her when she said

" Jeremy not dead you now so don't take his seat and get the hell away from me" this made the whole class laugh at herve

Luckily when Aelita said this when the teacher was out of the room

At the end of the school she went to her friends and they were all talking how great it was there no homework for vacation

The gang was walking and talking but as soon as they turned a corner Aelita ditched and started rushing to the factory Jeremy saw this and was surprised

When Aelita reached the computer chair she saw a message from jeremy saying why aren't you hanging out with Odd Yumi and Urlich

"Because I love you and I can't wait to see you on earth again so I'm working all day today so deal with it "Aelita said

"fine but only today I don't want you turning into me" jeremy replied laughing a little

_**Meanwhile**_

Urlich odd and Yumi are talking

"So Odd did you prestige yesterday" Urlich asked

"No the schools internet went out just before I got my 4364 bouns xp" Odd said with a frown

Urlich and Yumi started laughing

"Whatever I'm leaving" odd said

"So yumi do you want to go see a movie or something"

"Sure urlich a movie or something sounds great"

**They go to the movie theater and have great time**

"so did you like the movie yumi"

"Yea it was really funny"

"hey can you walk me home "

"Sure anything for you" urlich said with a smile

They then begin to walk home in silence until yumi asked a question

"do you think somethings wrong with odd"

"Why do you ask"

"well he's not eating and makes less jokes"

"it's probably because everyone in the group has that special someone except him"

"Well he did have sam but she left and that hit him hard"

They arrive at yumi's house

"thanks urlich I had a great time " she leans in and gives urlich a soft but romantic kiss on the lips

Urlich just had a big smile on as yumi went inside her house

Urlich walked home with a smile on his face

_**Meanwhile**_

jeremy sees aelita working herself to death and sends a text message to urlich saying bring aelita food- jeremy

30 minutes later aelita sees the elevator open

Urlich walks in with food and told aelita that jeremy sent him

Aelita smiled at this and told urlich to go home

Aelita worked all night and crashed at about 4am she fell out of the chair passed out on the floor

Jeremy saw this but there was nothing he could do

aelita was so tired she didn't have a dream it was just a black screen

_**the next day (Saturday)**_

Aelita wakes up on the floor of the factory looking horrible her hair was a mess she had dried drool on her cheek and she looked dead tired

"Morning sunshine" jeremy says using the web chat

"Yea im not so sunny today I look horrible"

"You look wonderful Aelita"

"wow that's a huge lie look at me Jeremy"

"Yes you do look bad but you always look beautiful in my eyes"

"awww thanks Jeremy" aelita said blushing a little

"Oh and before I forget heres a few lines of codes Aelita "

"I need to work all day again Im so close to bringing you back to earth"

"aelita you can't you need to go eat something and hang out with Yumi or someone"

"no im bring you back today and if that means working myself to death will so be it"

No I can't let that happe… Jeremy was cut off when Aelita disconnected the web chat and continued to work

This made Jeremy mad and concerned for Aelita

"_I can't let her work herself to death because of me I need to do something"_

_**Meanwhile**_

Urlich, Odd, and Yumi are in the cafeteria

"Hey guys do you know where Aelita is" Yumi asked

"No why" asked Odd and Urlich

"because shes not here and it's almost 11:00" yumi replied

"We should probably check on her shouldn't we" asked Odd

They then begin to walk upstairs to Aelita's room when Yumi gets a text

"Who's it from" asked Ulich

"Jeremy" replied Yumi

"well what does he want now"

"Jeremy says that Aelita is working herself to death just like him and he wants us to go bring Aelita to Kadic and get her something to eat and take a shower and if you need to drag her out "

Ok so we should get going " they all said

They arrive at the factory about 20 minutes later

They go in the elevator and go to the computer room and see Aelita and see what Jeremy was talking about

"Aelita you need to sleep" Yumi said

"I already did I crashed on the floor" Aelita replied

"that's not healthy"

Whatever" Aelita said and continued to work

"Have you even eaten" asked Odd

"Yea Jeremy told Urlich to bring me food yesterday"

"so haven't ate anything today"

"no duh genesis " replied aelita in a mean tone hoping it would make them leave

"Jeremy is worried about you" said Urlich

"I know but I don't care I will do anything to bring him back" Aelita said

"we know Einstein went through this too but not to this extreme " Urlich said

"whatever now leave me alone I have a lot of work to do" Aelita said in a harsh tone

"no" they all said at once

"fine you can stay but don't bother me"

Im sorry Aelita but this for your own good"

Odd, Yumi and Urlch then sneak up behind aelita and grab her dragging her out of the factory

Aelita is now crying

"Why you crying princess" Odd asked

"Because you assholes won't let me work an if I don't work I'll never see Jeremy again"

"Well he told us to make you eat and have some fun" said Yumi

"Fine but only for a little while" Aelita said in a defeated tone

"Cool" Odd yelled

20 minutes later they arrive at Kadic make Aelita eat and shower

After that Odd tells Aelita we are going to the skate park today

"Ok that sounds cool" Aelita said in a happy tone

"They then begin to walk to the skate park in pairs

So how are you and Urlich and yumi doing" Odd asked Urlich

"great we went on our first date had a great time and she kissed me"

Odd made a gesture for a high five

Urlich gave him a hi five

"So how are you coming along with Jeremy's materialization program" Yumi asked Aelita

"Im about 50% done I couldn't have done it without Jeremy I don't how he does it he too good at that super computer"

"Wait he's helping you " Yumi asked

"Yea he goes in a webchat a lot and talks to me sends me codes without him I would have about 10% done"

"So if he's in the digital sea how does he talk to you"

"The digital sea is the internet remember "

"oh yea duh" yumi said laughing a little Aelita just starred at her with sad eyes

They arrive at the skate park

Odd runs to the half pipe and does some big tricks on it for about 20 minutes

Urlich and Yumi are on the 6 stair set doing kickflips over the stairs

And Aelita ditched and ran to the factory as soon as they arrived at the skatepark

Jeremy sees this and is once again not happy that Aelita is wasting her vacation

So he is waiting on a webchat on the super computer for aelita

As soon as Aelita sees jeremy on the monitor she shuts the chat off and works for the rest of the night ignoring all his messages

At the end of the day Aelita is 65% done with Jeremy's materialization program

**Meanwhile **

The rest of the gang is still at the skate park

Urlich and yumi are tired and want to go home but Odd is still having fun

Odd was doing some pretty good tricks and didn't mess up yet until a certain girl looked at him and ended up bailing off the half pipe into a bush making Urlich Yumi and the mystery girl burst out laughing

The mystery girl ran to the bush and helped odd get up

Odd then said please don't look at me like that so I don't bail sam

Ok but you gotta admit that was like the greatest bail ever ,and I got on video and now its going on youtube sam said with an hint of evil in her smile

While odd was trying to grab Sam's phone to delete the video she went to you tube on her phone and posted the video

After she had posted it she showed him the video

The video was called Odd Della Robbia bailing hard

"Aww don't be sad odd I got some great news for you" Sam said

"what is that your gonna show all my friends " odd said in a sad tone

"well yes and im coming back to Kadic for good and im gonna have a a dorm too"

This news made Odd screa for joy

Urlich and Yumi heard the scream and came running thinking it was a XANA attack

But when they saw sam they understood and told Odd "hey we're gonna walk home you two have fun"

After they Urlich and Yumi left Odd and Sam played a game of skate

The game lasted a long time and both ran out of tricks so they called a tie

"Im tired I think im gonna go" Odd said

"Ok fine but first " sam then wrote her phone number on odd arm in marker

"You know you could have just put in it my phone"

"Yea but this is way more embarrassing "

"Ok well I'll call you bye " Odd said with a smile on his face

Odd then walked home

**Meanwhile **

Aelita actually went home to sleep

**The next day (Sunday)**

Aeltia wakes up to a scared jeremy on her computer screen

"Aelita we need to hurry up and bring back I think XANA is trying to find me" jeremy said in a scared tone

"Relax Jeremy its me XANA wants" Aelita said trying to calm down Jeremy

Well Jeremy I gotta go. Ill meet you in the factory ok bye

"wait Aelita no don't g…. but was cut off when aelita closed the door and headed toward the factory

"_I got to stop her she going to kill herself for me" jeremy thought_

Then Jeremy used all his strength to manipulate the elevator so Aelita couldn't use it after a while he succeded

Aelita arrived at the Factory and noticed the elevator woulnt work at first she thought its probably just being slow again but after a while she knew Jeremy did this to save her

But Aelita was steaming mad at this and ran back to kadic and went to jeremy's room to program

But jeremy was waiting for her

When she arrived Jeremy said you need to stop and go have some fun

Jeremy then turned off his computer lucky for him he had a password on it

_**Meanwhile**_

Yes the boy has used enough eletricty for me to triangulate his postion now I find him capture him and finally kill the girl MHAHHAHAH

XANA then sends one of his monsters to go get Jeremy

Jeremy is captured and brought back to XANA

_**meanwhile**_

Aelita gave up and hung out with her friends for the day she ate breakfast talked with them and went to the fair with them

After the fun filled day

At the end of the day Aelita noticed some codes on her screen and then realized that Jeremy's materialization program is finished and ready she told this her computer but no answer

Aelita became worried but then went to bed with a smile on her face knowing she would see Jeremy soon

**Meanwhile **

"Hello boy we finally meet" XANA said to the passed out blonde chained to the wall

**Monday( one of Aelita worst days of her life **

Aelita wakes up happy because she thought today Jeremy was coming back but she was wrong

Aelita hears a ping from her computer and sees its from XANA she opened it scared of what was gonna happen next

After she opened it she saw the boy she loved in chain on the wall being tortured

Aelita started cry

"Hello daughter of franz" Xana said

"what do want "

"as you see here I have you friend in chains"

"how did you find him" Aelita asked angryly

"when he shut down the elevator and his computer i was able to find his postion and capure him"

"so its my fault you found him" Aelita asked in a very weak and sad voice

"yes and now let me show you how serious i am"

"please don't hurt him I love him"

"I know" xana said then ordered his monster to shoot jeremy once

Jeremy coughed up blood making aelita cry harder

"oh and by the way I altered him so he doesn't have life points so he feels pain like on earth"

"please don't hurt him ill do anything"

"I thought that now snice im feeling nice I 'll give you two days to say good bye to your life after these two days are up you will come to lyoko alone and give surrender yourself and I will let him go"

"Ok" aelita said crying

"no Aelita don't do it I can handle dying your life is more important than mine" Jeremy shouted

Jeremy was then shot for his out burst and his shirt was covered in red and so was the floor now

See you in two days Xana said evily

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Jeremy yelled

Xana cut off the transmission

Aelita ran to her friends and told them what happened

**End of chapter two**

**So what do you guys think plz review **

**I will accept some suggestions for the next chapter **


	3. i got an announcement

**Code lyoko story :a sacrifice**

**Announcement to the readers**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS **

**Hey guys I'm back I've been busy with school and other stuff **

**I have been trying to finish chapter 3 but can't I'm stuck **

**Now I got a question for you guys**

**-if you guys want me to continue I will but you have to review saying continue**

**-Also I need some ideas for chapter 4 which is gonna be Jeremy either coming back or dying depending on reviews he will live or die**

**So plz review with the letter of what you want and some ideas **

**REMEMBER THE FUTURE OF THIS SERIES IS IN YOUR HANDS DO WANT IT TO KEEP GOING OR STOP REVIEW AND I WILL GET BACK**

**-lyokofan573**

**VOTE TIME**

**DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING WITH THIS SERIES OR NOT**

**Yes**

**No**

**IF I DO COUNTIUNE DO WANT Jeremy TO LIVE OR DIE**

**Live**

**Die**

**ONCE AGAIN THE SERIES IS IN YOUR HANDS REVIEW FOR WHAT YOU WANT**

_**a/n school getting easy for me so if you want me to keep going I can write more so keep that in mind**_


	4. a Christmas flashback

**Code lyoko story: a sacrifice **

**Chapter 4 :A Christmas Flashback**

**I do not own code lyoko **

**Please review and if you have any ideas for chapter 4 I will try to put them in **

**Not my best chapter this idea just came to me please review and tell me if you like it**

**Hey the vote says I need to continue so I will and I don't want Jeremy to die but I like it when writers on fan fic lets us pick what's gonna happen so I will do that once in a while **

**if you don't like Aelita's method I'm sorry the idea just came to me I thought it was pretty funny**

**ENJOY! **

**After Aelita found Jeremy has been captured**

Aelita is running faster than she has ever ran before even on lyoko looking for her friends. She is so concerned she even looks in the city

After about 30 minutes of searching she finds them in Jeremy's room talking

When she enters and see Jeremy's computer chair empty she broke down into tears

"_I might not ever see him again" _Aelita thought while crying

"Aelita what's wrong" Yumi asked

Aelita opened her mouth to answer but no words came out

"so nothing " odd said jokingly

Aelita punched him in the face because Jeremy was everything to her

"OWW what the hell Aelita" odd asked angrily

Aelita was still mad by what odd said so she said "YOU JERK "

"what did I do!" odd asked angrily

Aelita realized that he didn't know what happened and started to cry harder now

"I'm so sorry odd" Aelita said weakly

"Its ok it didn't hurt that much it was just a surprise" odd said laughing slightly

Aelita started to cry again but Yumi slaps her lightly to stop her

"ok now tell us what's wrong"

"Xana has captured Jeremy" Aelita said so weakly that barely any sound came out

"OH MY GOD" they all said at once

They all got quiet and sad

No one talked for 10 minutes until Urlich asked "what's he gonna do to him"

Aelita cried harder now because she had a flashback of Jeremy getting shot and coughing up blood

"Xana sent me video chat of Jeremy tied to a wall being tortured" Aelita cried

She regained her emotions enough to say "Xana is going to kill him unless I surrender he also gave me two days to say goodbye to my life"

"GOD I HATE XANA" they all said at once again

Aelita now broke down dove on the bed shoved her head into the pillow and cried into

Urlich, Yumi, and Odd tried to comfort her but to avail

Aelita lifted her head and said " I had just completed his materialization program" and went back to the pillow

"Ouch" they said

Aelita lifted her head slowly this time and said "the worst part is that this is all my fault" Aelita then started to scream in the pillow

"how is this your fault" Yumi asked

"because of me over working he got worried and shut down the elevator and his computer. This made Xana able to find him and capture him"

"Its not your fau.." yumi was cut off when Aelita ran out crying heavily

Aelita ran to her room closed the door locked it, collapsed on her bed and cried in her pillow

"I wish it was me "

Aelita lied down starred at the ceiling and remembered the good times she had with Jeremy

**Aelita's good times with Jerremy (FLASHBACK)**

"so Aelita Christmas is coming up so what do you want as a present" Jeremy asked

"_I'd like for you to admit your feeling so we could finally be together"_ Aelita thought

"it doesn't matter as long as your with me" Aelita said flirtingly

"so nothing then" Jeremy said jokingly

Aelita punched Jeremy on the arm laughing "no you idiot of course I want something"

Oww Jeremy said while rubbing his arm "ok so what do you want"

"I don't know surprise me"

"one super epic surprise gift coming right up princess"

"can't wait"

_**2 weeks later (23 of December)**_

Aelita enters Jeremy's room at noon

"so snice Christmas is coming up what's gonna be my super uber epic surprise present gonna be Jeremy"

"it's gonna be a surprise you even said it" Jeremy said

"please tell me" Aelita said fake pouting

"no"

"your mean" Aelita said turning around angry

"if I tell you it wont be a surprise"

"well at least give me a hint"

"no"

"Why not"

"Your smart and you'll figure it out" he replied

"But if you don't tell me something I'll be sad" Aelita said knowing Jeremy hated see her sad

Jeremy saw Aelita's sad face he knew she was faking "s_he's good I don't think I'm gonna win this on_e" Jeremy thought

"hey how bout we go get some breakfast" Jeremy said weakly Aelita giggled at this

"its lunch time you idiot" Aelita said giggling

"no your lying"

"Whatever hurry up your gonna be late for lunch"

"wait lunch what happened to breakfast did odd eat it all" Jeremy chuckled at his own joke

Aelita giggled at that "no you've been working all night some Einstein you are"

"hey I am smart and I'll be down in a second make sure odd doesn't eat all my food" Jeremy said continuing the game he knew Aelita was playing with him

"well I'm going to eat now" Aelita said

"bye" Jeremy said

Aelita was just about to leave gave a Jeremy a cute wink

(door closing sound)

"_wait did she just wink at me" Jeremy thought_

"_well she wouldn't go for me anyways. She could get anyone why would she choose me"_

Jeremy then left to go for lunch

When they were at the lunch table they noticed it started to snow

Aelita ran outside excitedly

Jeremy followed her with his hands behind his back

Once Jeremy was closer Aelita turned around and their lips meet it was accidental but they were enjoying it while it lasted

"Uhhh" Jeremy said frozen

Aelita then saw him drop his snowball

"you jerk" she said getting some snow and throwing it at Jeremy

The snow hit Jeremy on the head unfortunately he was still frozen and when it hit him he fell to the ground hard

Jeremy had unfrozen from the fall but still pretended to be frozen

Aelita ran over to him worried

When Aelita reached Jeremy she bent over to see if she was ok and when she did Jeremy shoved snow in her face and started laughing

"Ow ow cold" Aelita said Jeremy is still laughing

"oh you think that's funny "

Aelita got up and got some snow and shoved it down Jeremy's pants

When Jeremy spazzing out on the floor Aelita was laughing so much she was rolling on the floor

When Jeremy was done he rolled over to Aelita and the two started to wrestle

Jeremy was mad at first but soon they were laughing though the wrestling session

Aelita pinned Jeremy and said "I'll let you up but you got to tell me what my present is first"

"No I won't tell it needs to me a surprise" he said struggling to get up

"Very well you leave me no choice" Aelita said with a devilish smile

Aelita kissed Jeremy and while Jeremy was frozen Aelita called yumi and told her to come help

**8 minutes later**

"Aelita what are you doing to Jeremy" Yumi asked

"I have him pinned so that he can't get up and I'm not letting him get up until he tells me what my present is"

"ok so what do you need me for"

"I'm gonna ask questions and if doesn't answer truthfully or doesn't answer at all shove snow on his face"

"Wait your gonna torture me" Jeremy said in a worried tone

"it's not gonna hurt… a lot" Aelita said with the same devilish smile

"I don't want to be tortured"

"then tell me"

"no"

"Yumi get the snow"

When Aelita was watching Yumi get the snow Jeremy had an idea

"_she knows I freeze up when she kisses me, but maybe if I surprise kiss her I she might loosen her grip and I might be able to escape" Jeremy thought_

Jeremy leaned up and kissed Aelita and she was surprised she almost collapsed on him

While Aelita was recovering Jeremy got up and ran

"_damm I never thought he'd try that" _Aelita thought

**2 minutes later**

Jeremy was being dragged by Yumi back to Aelita

"you're gonna regret that " Aelita the grabbed Jeremy hand dragged him to her room yumi followed

When they got to Aelita room she pulled out a extension cord and a chair

"what are you gonna do?" Jeremy asked scared

"don't worry about it" Aelita said while locking her door "NOW SIT DOWN"

"no who knows what gonna happen to me if I sit down"

"that's gonna cost you" Aelita shoved him in the chair and Yumi tied him up

"let me go"

" no" Aelita said while nodding taunting him

Aelita then got down on her knees and pulled Jeremy shoes and socks off

"why" he asked

"don't worry you'll find out" Aelita said while pulling out two feathers

"Yumi you can go now I can handle him" she said with a tint of evil in her voice

Aelita then pulled jeremys legs and tied them up on another chair so he was at a 90 degree angle

"ok we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Aelita said holding up two feathers

"the easy way sounds nice " Jeremy said scared

" well good all you gotta do is answer to question"

" Aelita I know what your gonna ask and no its gotta be a surprise"

"please" Aelita said making the saddest face she could make

"no I'm sorry I really am"

"fine but are you ticklish Jeremy"

"yea extremely"

"good" Aelita then pulled out the feathers and tickled his feat starting the tickle torture

Jeremy was laughing heavily with no control

Aelita stopped after 2 minutes or so

"ready to talk now" she asked in her cutest voice

After 30 seconds of panting he said no

"how unfortunate" she said continuing the tickling

"please stop" Jeremy pleaded

"you know what you have to do"

"no" he said laughing

"then it doesn't stop"

Jeremy tried to think but couldn't

Aelita stopped after 8 minutes knowing Jeremy needed to breathe

"had enough?"

"ok ok ok ill tell you" he said panting

Yay she said happily

**A minute of silence later**

"I'm waiting" Aelita said impatiently

"and I'm waiting for you to untie me"

"no"

"please"

"NO"

"why not"

"You will run"

"I promise I wont" he said crossing his fingers behind his back

"ok" she then untied him

"thanks"

Jeremy then ran out the door Aelita almost grabbed him but missed

He then poked his head back in and said I lied

**Christmas morning**

Aelita woke up to a note on her desk that said

Meet me at the school gates – Jeremy

Aelita smiled because she was gonna find out what her present was

**10 minutes later**

Aelita walked up to the gate with wide eyes and a giddy smile on her face

She saw a long limo with a smiling Jeremy waving at her from the top window

"OH….MY…..GOD" Aelita screamed

"You coming" Jeremy said with a smile on his face

"y…y…yes" she said in such a weak voice Jeremy could barely hear her

Aelita then starts walking but her legs were weak and she fell

Jeremy rushed out of the limo and helped Aelita up

"are you ok" Jeremy aske

"yes" she said

"then why did you fall"

"you brought me a limo I was just so shocked my legs buckled" she said laughing

Jeremy also laughed and helped her into the limo

"I can do it" she said

"prove it" Jeremy then let go and let Aelita walk by herself

Aelita was walking fine at first but when she looked at the limo she fell to ground

Jeremy caught her and helped her into the limo

"told you" he said sticking his tongue at her and making a funny face

Aelita playfully punched him on the arm

"oww" he said

**30 minutes later**

They arrive at one of the best restaurant in france

Aelita's knees buckled again but Jeremy caught her

"you need to stop doing that" he said

"I'm trying but these surprises are to surprising" she said

"don't get a heart attack" he said

"As long as there isn't anything more surprising then this" she said

"you might need to take a nap then" Jeremy said laughing

**They then go inside the restaurant talk and have a great meal**

" How was you chicken Aelita"

"great Jeremy"

They then go in the limo

Hey Aelita I got you something Jeremy then hands Aelita a black box blushing

Aelita's eyes lit up bright when she saw the two pink diamond earrings the box held

"OH MY GOD JEREMY THERE"RE BEAUTIFUL"

"I thought you might like them I had to search a lot of different shops till I found tho…" Jerermy was cut off when Aelita tackled and kissed him for quite a long time

Jeremy just lied there frozen making a Aelita giggle

For the rest of the limo ride Jeremy was frozen and Aelita admired him and her new earrings

**2 hours later**

**Another Idea I got from the son neko on deivent art this one was a flash but I might have thought of it myself but just in case she reads this I should give her credit but mine ends different**

Jeremy called all the lyoko warriors for a meeting except Aelita

"why did you call us here Einstein " odd asked

"I have another great present for Aelita but I need help" Jeremy said

"ok so what is it?" Yumi asked

"you're find out"

"fine but what do you need us for"

"I want to super surprise her"

"I want you to wrap me up in a box WITH air holes"

"ok we could do that" Urlich said

"first let me get the present" Jeremy said

After Jeremy got the present he went in the big box but Yumi stopped him

" it's a Christmas gift surprise you should something cute for her with the Christmas colors on of course" Yumi said

"ok that's sounds good"

Yumi helped Jeremy pick out an outfit

Once he was done he had red pants a green shirt and a Christmas bow around his neck

"ok now you're ready" she said

Jeremy gets in the box and gets wrapped up and carried to Aelita's room

**10 minutes later**

They gang arrives at Aelita's room and knock on the door

Aelita answered the door after a minute wearing her new pink diamond earrings

"what's up guys" Aelita asked

" MERRY CHRISTMAS" they said

"thanks guys but what's up with the giant box"

"Its your present" Yumi said

"OH BOY I wonder what it is"

They then pushed the present into Aelita's room

**5 minutes later**

"Aren't you gonna open it" Odd asked

"I'm waiting for Jeremy" Aelita replied

"Jeremy's busy trying to find your anti-virus" Urlich said quickly

"ok I guess I'll open it"

Aelita started to rip though the thin layer of gift wrap and opened the box and Aelita almost fainted

Jeremy jumped out and yelled Merry Christmas

Aelita punched him playfully

"oww why" he said

"you almost gave me a heart attack" she replied laughing

"I told you to a nap" he taunting her

"hey since your my present what can I do with you" she said flirtingly

"anything you want just don't get bored with me and throw me out" he said laughing

"no promises" Aelita said laughing

"I also got you this" Jeremy said while Jeremy handing Aelita an envelope

Aelita opened the envelope and pulled the paper

"is this real" Aelita asked showing them the deed to the hermitage

"yep when your 18 you own the house"

"OH MY GOD THIS THE PRESENT ANYONE COULD GIVE ME" Aelita yelled with joy

"I'm glad all that matters to me is your hap…" But Jeremy was cut off when Aelita jumped Jeremy and brought him into a deep romantic kiss

Odd, Urlich, and Yumi left when this happened

"you're the best person ever and don't say your not" Aelita said

"ok thanks" Jeremy starts to leave but is stopped by Aelita

"hey where you going your mine for the rest of the year it says so on this card with your warranty" Aelita said laughing

"you just made that card but true I'm am yours but I'm here forever not just for the rest of the year"

"I'll keep that in mind"

**End of Christmas flashback**

"I swear to god I will find a way for us to be together again"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**VOTE TIME **

Hey guys I don't know if you remember but Sam's coming back to Kadic so I got a couple questions for you guys

Should Sam become a lyoko Warrior

a. Yes

b. no

If so what should she look like what should her powers be

Please review answers for this or she wont be a warrior or I'll make up her powers

Last question

Should Sam be with Odd

a. Yes

b. No

c. Yes but not away

**authors notes**

**hey I just got tickle torture idea out of random **

**you guys need to vote or Sam will barely be noticed and Odd will be mad at you for that lol**

**last you guys got ideas for chapter for 5 please send a review with the idea in it and I will try my best to fit in the story **

**Please keep my series I hope you liked this chapter if not well the next one will be better **

**-lyokofan573**


	5. annonucement 2 im back and im sorry

The 2nd announcement

Hello everybody this is lyokofan573 and I have a couple things to tell you guys

-first I'm really sorry I haven't written the 4th chapter yet and that my story just stopped and but that's going to change. That's right a sacrifice is coming back I promise and ill will work on another story just for you guys

- second once again I'm really sorry I stopped but there's a reason. The reason is for the past couple of months I have been in a dark place but I finally managed to get out and I'm happy again. But if I did continue in my dark state to write it would go bad during school they told me to write a story it was really really dark but good and same thing when they told me to write a happy story I just couldn't do it the little horse died when the devil rose up and then ww3 started I don't know how I got to that but I did and it got really dark infact a girl cried when reading it.

But ya I'm feeling like a dick right now because some of you guys probably were waiting but yaaaaaaa sorry I didn't feel like writing but I'm back.

- if you like what I do and would like to help out and want me to continue my stories I need you guys to review because if you don't I will stop because I will run out of ideas and I want you guys to write some of your ideas in your review it will get read and most likely get read

-last is that I have a youtube channel but its for gameplay. So if any of you are gamers reading this go check me out my channel is gameplay and if you like the game minecraft and earth defense 2017 you go take a look. And if you like that subscribe or like the video it makes me smile. Youtube username is- psychoticpolice

p.s I put up a forum for my story ideas so look for that and if you have ideas put them there and I will read them

I'm sorry once again but chapter 4 will be up asap sorry you gotta wait :p

-lyokofan573


	6. the last days

**Chapter 4-the final days of vacation**

**Hello everybody reading this if you have stuck around from when I posted chapter 1 and waited this long I'm very sorry but ive been in a dark place lately and I couldn't write this in a dark mood you guys would hate me because this would become down right depressing in fact a story I wrote in school made a girl cry hard. But ya I'm sorry but I'm back and I will continue and i wont stop its summer and I stay up late writing this because the day is my time but night is when I'm like your slave but anyways I read the votes and sam will become a lyoko warrior (hurray) and yes they will be together but not right away i cant this to fast you know. But I have made you guys wait too long so with out futher ado I present to you [that rhymed =) ]chapter four of a sacrifice  
-lyokofan573**

**Aelita has just woken up from her dream/ flashback of Christmas time**

Aelita woke up happy but then when she opened her eyes reality hit her hard. Her smile faded and she started cry. Aelita reached for

"I'm sorry" she kept yelling this to her computer hoping a message would pop up

**No message poped up**

Aelita got up got dressed and went to go find her friends

**Meanwhile the lyoko gang are a breakfast talking **

"so what do you guys think is wrong with Aelita" odd asked

"I don't but she was acting really weird in Jeremy's room" Urlich said

"ya its like shes acting if she only has a couple days to live" yumi said

"or because she will never see Jeremy again" Ulich said

"true" repiled Yumi

"I wonder if she doesn't come could I have her portion" odd said

Yumi slapped odd

"oww why"

"don't take her food she needs it" Yumi said

"fine fine"

**Aelita arrives soon after this**

"Hey Aelita" Yumi said

Aelita just sighed sadly and sat down

'Hey you alright" odd asked

Aelita didn't reply she just put her head down on the table

"You guys should just let her sulk" Ulrich said

"No its not healthy" Yumi replied

"Yea just look at Urlich" odd said laughing

Urlich punched odd in the arm for that

Aelita's head started to shake

"You see I made her laugh" odd said in a triumph tone

Yumi lifted Aelita's head to see if she was laughing

She wasn't

Yumi saw that Aelita's eyes were really red and puffy she had been crying the entire time

"don't cry Aelita you going to see Jeremy again" Yumi said

"NO I WON'T" Aeltia yelled while running away crying

**Meanwhile**

"why she so sad so X.A.N.A has Jeremy we've beaten him before" Urlich said

"yea I think she knows that but theres something shes not telling us" Yumi said

**Meanwhile **

Aelita is hiding in the hermitage crying in her old room

"I'm never going to get to see him again X.A.N.A will kill me and if he doesn't kill me X.A.N.A will kill Jeremy " Aelita yelled out loud while sobbing

"so that's what wrong" a voice said

Aelita looked up to find her friends in front of her

"yea either I'm going to die or Jeremy's going to die I just want us to be together with peace no stupid X.A.N.A around would be nice he ruins EVERYTHING" Aelita said with a loud tone of voice

"it would be nice if X.A.N.A didn't exist" Urlich said

"but then I wouldn't have you guys" Aelita said with a fake smile

They have a group hug but the an image fills her mind and Aelita breaks down crying

The group notices this. "Whats wrong" they all asked

"I just got an image of Jeremy being tortured" Aelita said while crying

"Don't worry its not real"

"YES IT IS X.A.N.A SHOWED ME AND I SAW...I SAW...I SAW" Aelita said choked up

"yea come on tell us" Odd said with anticipation

"I SAW I SAW JER...JER...JEREMY BEING SHOT AND A BLOOD PUDDLE GROWING" Aelta yelled while crying

"OH MY GOD" they all said

"THAT BASTARD" Urlich yelled

"Don't worry Aelita we going to to him" Yumi said

"Thanks I'm so glad I have friends like you guys

They have a group hug

**Meanwhile **

"Stop torturing Aelita and just kill me instead X.A.N.A" Jeremy said weakly

" You are stupid your just a pawn if I kill you whats that going to do" X.A.N.A said

"you would win I control everything just kill me and let Aelita live"

"tempting but no"

X.A.N.A orders his monsters to shoot Jeremy

The monster shoot Jeremy and a red pudle starts to form

**Meanwhile**

**For the rest of vacation Aelita is still sad but she hangs out with her friends to pass the time. The last day of Vacation comes quickly **

"guys todays the day does everyone have the plan down?" Aelita asked

"yep "they all said

"good" Aelita said

Transfer odd

Transfer Urlich

Transfer Yumi

Transfer Aelita

Virtualization!

**Dun dun dun CLIFFHANGER MHAHAHAhAa**

**You guys are probably like [YOUR evil I hate you] I'm not but ya I'm mean so haha you gotta wait**

**Have a nice day**

**Please review and tell me what you think I love reading comments**

**-lyokofan573**


End file.
